2 healing hearts: Blue eyed girl spin-off
by pinksparklypixie
Summary: Erik and Lexi broke up 4 months ago. Lexi's back in Forks, but why. Erik's heart was wanting Lexi. He still loves Lexi. What will happen between Lexi and Erik? Will Lexi fall back in love with Erik? Will they get back together? What drama will happen?


Tyler's POV

Seth and I were sitting at main house with the rest of the family. Emmett was playing a video game with Jasper, Alice was looking through at fashion magazine, Rose was reading a book, and Edward and Bella were at Edward's piano. It's like nothing has changed, except for Alexia not being here. She said she was doing good and loving the sun she missed so much. She also said she misses the rain and everyone. She said that everything was just not the same. Her friends were nice and everything, but they didn't really understand what she went through.

"Everything will be okay, I promise. Just call me or anyone if you need to talk." I said.

"Thanks, Ty. Um I have to go. Please tell everyone I miss them and hope to see them soon." Lexi hung up before I could say anything.

"Okay then." I hung up my phone and put it on the arm of the couch. I snuggled into Seth's chest. He was so hot and it felt good on my cold skin. I felt right being with him. Being his wife and he being my husband.

I heard a truck pull up to the driveway. It sounded like Erik's truck. He still comes over even though Lexi isn't here. He's obviously still heartbroken that they broke up. He kind of still talks to Lexi. He says that she doesn't talk to him that much. It's like it got awkward between them.

Erik knocked on the door. I ran to the door and opened it.

"Hello Erik." I smiled.

"Hello Ty," he smiled as well. It wasn't a happy smile though. He really hasn't been happy since Lexi left. "How's everything?"

"Good. Please come in." I opened the door wider. Erik walked inside. "How are you? You still seem down."

"I am. I'm trying so hard to get over it, but I can't. She's my everything. My parents got me seeing someone to help. It's not helping."

"Erik, it's been 4 months."

"I know." There was a familiar scent in the air, but I couldn't put my finger on what it was. It was a scent that hasn't been in this area for months. Wait? Lexi?

"Lexi?" I said.

"What?" Erik asked. I looked at Erik. His eyes widen and his heart was racing. This wasn't good. "Did you say Lexi?" I nodded.

"What is she doing here?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders. "She can't be here. She's supposed to be in Arizona with her stupid boyfriend."

"Well she's not."

"She's here for a reason," Edward stated. Lexi knocked on the door. I opened it. Lexi had three suitcases on the ground and her purse in right arm. She looked very different. Her hair was dyed. It wasn't dark brown; it was dark red. I didn't think she would never dye her hair. She looked really good, but something didn't seem right.

Lexi attacked me with a hug. I hugged her back, then let go of her and looked at her some more. She was wearing red lace crop top, bootcut dark blue jeans, brown western boots. She also had a tattoo of the quote by Audrey Hepburn "I'm possible" on her side and she had her belly button pierced. Yea she wasn't the same Lexi 4 months ago.

"Oh god, it's so good to see you again, Tyler." Lexi smiled. I wonder what was wrong and why Lexi was back in Forks.

"Yea, you too. What are you doing back in Forks?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I'll tell you later." She grabbed her suitcases and walked inside the house. She dropped her bags when she saw Erik and stopped in her tracks.

"Hello, Erik." She held out her hand for Erik to shake. Erik looked at her for a couple of second and threw himself at her and hugged her. Lexi let out a grunt. I don't think Lexi felt a little awkward. Her heart was beating fast, like what it use to when she saw Erik when they were dating.

"Oh god. Lexi, I'm happy you're back." Erik said.

"Yea." Lexi was trying to push Erik off her. Erik finally let her go. Lexi saw Emmett in the living room and ran to him. "Emmett!" Emmett got up. Lexi jumped and Emmett caught her.

"Lexi! I missed you so much. I'm so happy you're back. You can't ever leave again." Emmett put Lexi down on her feet.

"Oh don't worry. I'm here for good." Lexi smiled. She went to hug everyone else in the living room. "I'm glad you guys are still in Forks. Especially you, Erik."

"Yea. Well, so why are you back?" Erik asked. Lexi sat on the couch next to Rose. Erik followed me to the living room. I sat on the love seat with Seth. Erik stopped once he was at the arm of the couch, but on the other side of Lexi.

"Well, a months ago my boyfriend broke up with me. I got rid of everything that reminds me of him and I mean everything. I changed my hair; I bought new clothes and shoes. The only thing that didn't change was my personality. I'm still the same person 4 months ago."

"Well your fashion sense got 10 times better, Lexi." Alice stated. Lexi giggled.

"Why did you change yourself?" Erik asked.

"I wanted to and I needed a change." She smiled.

"When did you get the piercing and tattoo?" Erik asked.

"Last month. Both were painful, but I think it was worth it." She smiled again. She seems to be taking this break up very well. She has changed, but in a good way. I'm proud of her. "Well anyways. Do you guys mind if I stay here for a few days until my apartment is done?"

"Wait you bought an apartment?" I asked in surprised. Lexi nodded her head. "How long are you staying in Forks?"

"Oh I found an apartment in Port Angeles, but they said it won't be ready until Wednesday. Meaning I'm not staying in Forks for very long."

"Yay! Well the sad thing is that we changed your room just a little. It's not that girly anymore, it's more for classy." Alice said. "It's also not done yet."

"So you can either stay on the couch here or stay in Tyler's room?" Alice asked.

"I guess Tyler's room if that's okay with her."

"Well you're lucky that Tyler doesn't live here anymore." Emmett stated and winked at me. He walked upstairs with Lexi's things.

"So Ty how's the married life?" Lexi turned to me and asked.

"Well I guess that's my cue to leave. I'll see you guys later, I guess." Erik said as he got up and walked to the door. Lexi frowned. Wait she frowned? She still had feeling for Erik. But why did they break up, she dated someone else and moved away from him?

"So, Lexi need help with unpacking your things?" I asked. She nodded her head.

"I have some bags in my truck." She said. Wait truck. What happened to her mustang that Erik got her?

"Truck?" I asked.

"Yea I traded my mustang for a truck. I got a white lifted Chevy Silverado 2500 crew cab. But lifted enough to go mudding without messing up the bottom of my baby." She explained. Okay this was definitely not the same Lexi I knew 4 months ago.

"Who are you and what did you do with Lexi?" I asked. She giggled. "You look like her kinda, but sound like Emmett."

"I'm the same person, just changed a little." She walks out the door. I followed her. Erik was still here, but staring at Lexi's truck. Lexi was smiling. Her heart was beating fast again. What's going on?

"Do you like it?" She asked. Erik nodded his head. "Good." She whispered.

"She's a beauty." Erik said. He walked up to her truck and touched it. I really don't know why guys do that. "What happened to the mustang?"

"I traded her in for this baby. It's not like I didn't love her, I just wanted something new." Lexi looked down for a second and then looked at Erik. "Question. How's Aquamarine?"

"She's really great. She waits at the door hoping you'll come back." Erik kicked a rock.

"Oh." Lexi looked down again. Something was up. "Do you mind if I come see her tomorrow?"

"Really?" Erik sounded excited. Lexi nodded her head. "Yea. Aquamarine will be so excited to see her mommy again. Do you want to pick you up?"

"No I can drive to your place, if that's okay."

"Yea, that's fine. Tyler can give you my address, cause I need to go. My sisters are coming over later. I'll see you tomorrow." Erik smiled and walked to his truck and waved bye to Lexi. She waved back. Erik drove off.

"So, what was that about?" I asked.

"What?"

"That. You broke up with him and you act like nothing happened between you guys."

"Well, there's another reason why I'm back." Lexi grabbed her bags front the bed of her truck. She grabbed two big pink suitcases. "Okay." She walked inside.

I was helping Lexi unpack. When we were done, mom came in with food for Lexi. Her favorite chicken tacos with homemade salsa. After Lexi was done eating, we talked about what she missed. I told her that Erik did try to start dating, but he wasn't ready for it yet.

"So why did you come back?" I asked.

"I think I had a huge mistake with Erik."

"How?"

"Breaking up. I kept thinking about him all the time. I came back to see if I could get back with him. I can tell he still loves me."

"Well he does. He still comes over just to see if we're "okay", but I know he comes over just to see how you are. He tried to go out with girls, but he ends up cancelling and going out to drink." I explained.

"I know. I felt bad. My head told me to not come back, but my heart told me to come back and get Erik back. I still love him. My heart beats for him. He saved me from old myself and from my past."

"I know. Who knows he might take you back if you tell him how you feel." She smiled. "He was hurt, Lex. So bad. It was worst than the time you caught that slut on him."

"I know I hurt him bad. Do you know how bad I wanted to call him or text him and tell him I'm so sorry?"

"Well, we're glad you're back. Get some rest." She nodded her head. She hugged back.

"I'm sorry I left." She tears up a little.

"I forgive you."


End file.
